kindergartenfandomcom-20200214-history
Cindy
Cindy is a student at the kindergarten with a bossy and stuck up personality. She is known for having several boyfriends, as Nugget says that she had had seven boyfriends the week before the game takes place. Cindy's mission is one of the easiest, being the first mission that you do, as it doesn't require any special items. Her dog, Biscuit, had disappeared days before the Protagonist's arrival. Mission You will need $3.69 at minimum. School Yard Give Buggs half your money and tell Ms. Applegate that Buggs stole your money. Agree to get into a fight with him. Pester Buggs until he starts to beat you up; then click Call for Teacher. Talk to Cindy and agree to become her boyfriend. She will ask you to stick Gum in Lily's hair. Say: Sure > Like what? > Yeah > Okay. Morning Time Talk to Lily, then stick the gum in her hair. Talk to Cindy, get through the text and ask the teacher if you can go to the bathroom. Show the hall monitor the bathroom pass, go to the bathroom and wash off the blood. Come back to class, give Ms. Applegate back the bathroom pass and play house with Cindy. Lunch Time Next, you need to get yourself and Cindy something to eat. You can get a helping of Slop, or by eating one of Nugget's Nuggets (Obtainable if you use your last apple at the school yard to tell Nugget that you want to be his friend and telling him that you only have friendship). For Cindy, you can buy her a Salad from Monty or a "Biscut Ball" from the Janitor. Since she doesn't know what vegan means, giving her a Biscut Ball will still continue the mission. Once you have the food, talk to Cindy. Eat the Slop/Nugget, and then give her the Salad/Ball. After that, she'll pay the Lunch Lady $2.00 so that you'll can go to the Janitor's closet. When in the closet, get the Bucket Of Blood. You must leave the closet as soon as the bell rings (When you have 1 apple left). Using the last apple will cause the Janitor to enter the closet and kill you. Return to the lunch room. The Lunch Lady will say that your class has already headed to the recess, and you will join them. There is also an alternate way of completing the quest which instead of getting the Bucket Of Blood, make sure you pick up the note in a box in the lower left corner of the room. Make sure you have $1.00 before you do, or you can pick up the $5.00 in the box if you have enough apples. Recess Once at recess, you must go to Cindy and talk to her. Once she asks, you must climb the monkey bars and dump the blood on Lily. Whilst up there, you can also choose to dump it on Cindy, in which she will run away to the left of the screen, and is presumed dead by getting killed off-screen by a vehicle. This is possibly a reference to Carrie, in which Carrie, at the prom, gets blood dumped on her. She will give you her Flower. After that, you will go to Show And Tell. If you are taking the alternate route, you need to show her the note and then you need to pay Monty to read it. Monty will reveal the note is a recipe for the Janitor's Biscut Balls and that they were made using the meat from Cindy's dead dog, Biscuit. You then have to tell Cindy about your findings, and then she will call the Janitor and proceed to kill him. After Cindy returns, carrying the Janitor's earless head and with her mouth stained with blood, Cindy will give you the Flower along with the Ohfaka Tornado Monstermon Card. Show And Tell Share with the class the Flower that Cindy gave you. She'll let you keep the Flower, earning you a Special Item and completing the mission. If Buggs is present during show and tell, he will beat you up (kill you) for showing off the Flower. This is why it's necessary to expel him in the beginning of the mission. If you don't show off the flower, Cindy gets upset with you and not only will break up with you, but also doesn't let you keep the flower. In Other Missions Ms. Applegate In order to eliminate Cindy to complete Ms. Applegate’s mission, the Player has to agree to be Cindy’s boyfriend, but not put Gum in Lily’s hair. After triggering the correct dialogue, Cindy will accuse you of rape, sending you both to the office. If the Player has a Voice Recorder on hand, you are free to leave the office. It is unknown what happens to Cindy afterwards, but it is likely she will be expelled (killed). List Of Deaths This is a list of ways Cindy can die, depending on your choices. Kindergarten * Killed by Nugget's friend. * Hit by a car if you pour the Bucket Of Blood on her instead of Lily. * Killed by the Principal if you bring the Voice Recorder to the Principal's office when you and Cindy are sent there. (Gunshot heard from room) * Simply by the Talisman Run. Kindergarten 2 * Puts fork in socket. * While not a death, you can burn her eyes with spraying her in the face when you play house with her. * Simply by her being vanished in the Secret Ending (What Did it Cost?). Trivia * Cindy's mission is possibly a reference to Stephen King's Carrie, a novel about a girl who was relentlessly bullied. Cindy dumping blood on Lily is a reference to a very famous scene in the book when Carrie gets a bucket of pig's blood dumped on her. Cindy's character design may be based on Sue Snell, even though she never feels remorse for her actions towards Lily. ** Cindy can also be compared to Angelica Pickles from the Rugrats franchise as both characters are young bratty blonde haired girls who often pick on others and attempt to get things they want. * It's possible that Cindy may be a sociopath since she has some of the traits: false grandeur (Sees herself as the "smartest, prettiest and nicest girl"), impulsiveness (Immediately assumes that the Protagonist killed her Dog if he presents it), a lack of guilt or shame (Feels no shame for killing the Player or torturing Lily), strong need for stimulation (Constantly harassing Lily), criminal versatility (Telling Nugget to keep quiet after Lily commits suicide), and is a pathological liar (Lies about being raped so she can get the Protagonist in trouble). * Despite her young age, she seems to know a lot of things that she isn't supposed to know such as rape, alcoholism, and divorces. Cindy however, doesn't know what vegan is, despite claiming she is one, Cindy also doesn't know how to read. * In Kindergarten 2, she broke up with the Protagonist. Her dress in that game also went through a slight redesign with it appearing more magenta as opposed to a fuchsia color like it was in the first game. * Despite Kindergarten 1 taking place on Monday, Nugget has confirmed Cindy has had 7 other boyfriends "this week", even though Monday is second day of the week. * Ms. Applegate despises Cindy and she will be happy with you getting her killed. * Cindy may have very sensitive eyes as they could be hurt easily with spraying her in the face in Kindergarten 2. ** Cindy's eyes also are seen half shut when she is hit with a burger when a food fight happens in the cafeteria. * She somehow has the number of The Janitor in Kindergarten 2. Category:Students Category:No Special Objects Needed for Quest Category:Cindy Category:Cindy's Mission Category:Cindy Mission Category:Pills Category:No Special Objects Needed for Mission Category:Deaths Category:Suicide Category:Characters Category:Children